I'm not okay
by WhichFandomShouldIChoose
Summary: They didn't really excpect Stiles to be okay after the Nogitsune did they? [ Trigger warning, set after the finale on season three]


Stiles tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips as he took in the sight before him. Bloodied bodies, severed limbs and in the middle of it all he stood. He wasn't Stiles anymore, at least not the Stiles they were used to, but really though did they really expect him to be alright after the Nogitsune?

Idiots. He would never be okay, he would never be the Stiles they were used to. Turning around he walked -Not glancing back though still taking the time to state "You shouldn't have let me live."

On his walk home he hummed and skipped, his mind already working on a way for him to cope with what he had done in the moment of madness. Sitting down in front of the door he waited for the police, bright eyes watching for cars not minding the dried blood on him.

Finally the police arrived, forcing him to his feet and taking the handcuffs on him. Stiles wasn't really paying attention to the details, to busy smiling and humming happily, he nearly didn't notice the pitying looks sends his way.

They believed Stiles had done it, but they also believed something happened to him to make him do this, it was after all the Sheriff's kid, always happy caring smiling bouncing

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop, something sensing that if he kept going on like that he would loose his last bit of sanity, his last bit of happiness.

Couldn't they see? Stiles thought, glancing at the officers. It was for the best, they all had to die. Then he had to be locked away, everyone could be safe then.

"Am I going to be locked up?" Stiles asked innocently, hopefully too. The pitying looks intensified. "We're going to send you to something akin the Echo house." Stiles eyes were wide as he tilted his head to the side. "Is the security good? Will everyone be safe?"

The deputy [Parrison or something if his memories were right, they were becoming more blurry by the moment] sighed in pity and combed his hair back, in frustration or stress he couldn't tell. "Yes, everyone will be safe. And they will make you better." The last part was said more for the deputy's comfort that to Stiles.*

* * *

The ride to the police station was uneventful after that. Stiles thought it was rather peaceful actually, this feeling of knowing that he didn't need to worry about anything or anyone -they were all dead after all. He let the deputy lead him into the station, taking in the familiar scenery as various of them stiffened.

He knew them, he thought vaguely frowning as he tried to remember but before he could figure out anything he was led gently but firmly into the interrogation room. They asked him questions, so many questions that he wanted to-

"Why did you do it Stiles?" Now this question caught his attention, it had more emotion then the other questions did. "I wanted dad and Scott safe, it was the only way." He stated, frowning in dismay as he knew that they wouldn't understand.

Only he understood, he and the Nogitsune. 'That's right Stiles, only we understand. No one else' The voice was an echo, even in his unstable state he could sense that, a gift left behind by the Nogitsune no doubt.  
The questions stopped after that, he was led to a prison cage. Then a day later he was led to the car, it was white -a van of some kind. He didn't pay attention to the details after that, soon after he was on a plane.

They told him he was on first class or something, and they were flying away and away. Bright, innocent and wide eyes watching the ground, giggling and pointing excitedly not paying mind to the pitying and wary eyes as they acted as if it was perfecty normal for a teen to act this way, consoling him with kind smiles and not even trying to hide their pity for the clearly insane teenager.

It was strange, he thought absently, how they were the only ones in first class. He asked but they smiled and said it was a 'grown up subject, we'll tell you when you aren't sick anymore'. Stiles didn't know he was sick, he thought it curious.

Sick people usually knew they were sick right? His nose certainly wasn't running nor did he feel cold or warm. He stopped asking after that, finding the coloring book he was given far more interesting. He choose to make blood patches on them, sticking out his tongue as he concentrated and made the animals have various wounds on them, even making one hang himself as they were 'flying' by breaking it's wings in form of drawing a rope to bricks which was hanging and one around his neck.

It was scarily childish but realistic, at least that was what the officer which received the teen's 'gift'.

They landed, with childish giggles and cheers from Stiles which seemed to think they were on a roller coaster.  
Short to say the few sane people on the plane found themselves severely creeped out as they landed.

* * *

Stiles found himself liking the place he was sends to, they gave him pills that made him feel odd but other then that they were kind of nice, not at all like the echo house.

It took a year before they had a breakthrough, Stiles cried and sobbed and begged to go back to not knowing. He hadn't understood how wrong it was before, in his childlike state he had fully believed that he was doing the right thing.

It took another year before they let him out in the real world, which Stiles understood. He was wary enough as it was, he had gone insane and killed all the people who cared about him after all.

Sometimes he found himself watching batman and turning around expecting Scott to sit there rolling his eyes over having to watch it again.

He ended up crying on those nights.


End file.
